Rose and Scorpius: The Next Generation
by Suzie-May Carter
Summary: This is a story about Rosemary Weasley. And Scorpius Malfoy. They enter Hogwarts at a tender age of 11, finding themselves in a world of trouble and disasters. They will find their limits tested, reach their goals and gradually discover who they are to themselves as they grow up. All while trying to get through life. Love, loss and laughs to follow.


DISCLAIMER: ME AND MY FRIEND WHO I WROTE THIS WITH DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE AND DO NOT GET ANY MONEY FOR ANYTHING. ALL BELONGS TO JK. ROWLING. We only own a tiny amount of stuff here and there. This is purely for fun. Listen to Heartstrings by Leighton Meester, it's really good. 

Rose's POV

"Make sure to beat him in every test, Rosie,'' my father murmured trying to sound serious as he introduced me to the tall, platinum blonde boy and his father. "Thank, God, you inherited your mother's brains, Lord knows what could have happened."

"Dad!" Rose hissed.

"Hi, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, who are you?"

"Rosie, this is Mr. Malfoy and his son, I think he is starting Hogwarts too," dad said eyeing the people in front of us.

"Yes, Weasley. My son and I must leave now. Don't get too friendly," the elder Malfoy warned as he turned away with the younger version of himself.

"He's right," my father said, "Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a Malfoy."

"What do you mean, dad?" I asked.

Dad looked warily at me and said, "Never mind, let's just get back to the others."

It wasn't a long wait before a large scarlet steam locomotive and a number of intricately decorated carriages pulled up at the station filling the enclosed station with steam, and the noise of people moving towards the doors.

I boarded the train as Dominique called out to her.

"Rose! We're over here!"

Dragging my luggage with me, I swung open the glass door to reveal my friends waiting and chatting.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked as I settled into the last available space.

"Hey, Rose, Addie and I were just talking about who the new Head Boy and Girl will be," James said looking towards me.

"Oh, okay, who do you think it will be then?" I asked.

This time Addie answered, "I think it's going to be Nikki Bell and Brandon Dean but Jim thinks it's going to be Zoey Steele and Theo Taylor."

"It will be though, they always pick the goody-too-shoes, always happens, the ones with the full O. and never gotten detention. You only picked Dean because you just think he's hot but he is a grade A a-hole. Nikki might get it because she's boring and a total nerd. You just know Steele and Taylor will be Heads. And it's James, not Jim," James ranted rather fiercely.

"Whoa, jeez, no need to get your red lace thong into a knot, Jim. It's just Heads," I replied, amused.

I grinned and started to chat with the others, catching up with everyone on what they had all been doing over the holiday.

The train ride lasted for about two hours and the candy lady had been round at least twice with most people buying Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands. The odd thing about the Chocolate Frogs was that my parents, Al and James's parents, Lorcan and Lysander's and most of the children's parents who were in this particular carriage were on the collectable cards. It was awkward and slightly embarrassing to have your mum, dad and relatives on cards that anyone could get.

After the war mum told and showed me that they were famous for a while; their faces were splashed all over newspapers for months, the wizard world documented and recorded every single thing they did. If they went out for coffee during the afternoon then it would be breaking news the next morning, in papers and magazines, and the public would flock there making that place popular. This went on for shopping stores, books and anything they were caught using or watching. Anyone who was remotely important during the war basically endorsed everything. The public were crazy for them. Mum told me that she would have to disguise herself to just visit grandma Jean and grandpa Tim.

The news that the war heroes were having children rocked the world, mum and dad warned us that when we went to Hogwarts that we couldn't talk to any of the media. That was obvious though.

As the train ride ended everyone was dressed smartly in their uniforms and robes for the Welcome-Back feast that was about to happen. All the luggage was piled up somewhere ready to be magically taken to each student's dorm. Second through seventh years were lead directly to the main hall but first years had a detour which made them arrive slightly later than the rest of the pupils. This meant that me, Albus and the twins, Lorcan and Lysander were in the group with everyone else.

Honestly, I was bloody terrified. I didn't want to go and sit on an stool in front of the entire school while a mouldy hat would predict my future. Not that I don't want to be here but it was going to be scary. Mum had told me everything that was going to happen, from the moment you walk up to the moment you sat at your table. She told me that it didn't really matter what house I was going to be put in, even though dad said something about Slytherin and disowning me. Not helpful dad! I had a mantra running over and over in my head that went something like, 'Do not faint,' it wasn't much help but it was something to focus on. Although there wasn't a lot that could go wrong, some of the first years were looking petrified and others literally shaking in fear.

We walked through the doors the deputy head had opened for us, she was leading everyone to the very front of the hall. All of us stood in a huddled group at the bottom of some steps. This wasn't surprising as mum had explained everything in detail. No unexpected things so far. Professor Aurora Sinistra, who was and still is the Astronomy professor was given the position of deputy head, she read out the first name and then a sandy blonde haired boy walked up the stairs towards a three-legged stool where he sat. Professor Sinistra was lightly holding onto the tip of the worn out hat and carefully placed it on his head. On the exterior the hat was just making funny expressions but on the inside I knew that it was mentally talking to the boy as it quickly decided that he was to be placed into Hufflepuff. he looked happy as he made his way down the stairs to the Hufflepuff table. The rest of the school applauded and congratulated him. All apart from Slytherin whom merely lightly clapped their hands.

After a while Sinistra called up, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" The platinum blonde boy that I had met earlier was getting sorted. As the black hat got put onto his head it yelled out, "Slytherin!" without any discussion. He quickly got off the stool and sped to the green covered table. The students there gave him sly smirks and proud looks.

Eventually it got down to Albus. He look to me and whispered out, "Merlin's saggy pink y-fronts, give me luck!" I gave a weak smile as he got up to the seat.

The hat couldn't have been on him for more than half a second, like Malfoy's turn, when it screamed out 'Gryffindor'. He grinned as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, he casted one last look at what was left of the first years before Sinistra moved on.

Soon after that it was Lorcan's turn. He got into the Ravenclaw house, his mother is going to be so proud when she finds out. Luna Lovegood who became a Mrs. Luna Scamander married Rolf Scamander and had her twins, Lorcan and Lysander. When he sat down and the cheering was over the professor called up his brother. This took about a full minute of mental arguments as Lysander just looked a little confused then annoyed. It was an animated conversation that finally ended when the hat screamed out Gryffindor and Lysander finally looked satisfied with his placement. It probably took a long time because he was a free spirit just like his mother but was fierce and brave at the same time so that might have added to the choice.

The next few people went by as quickly as a ticking bomb in a concert. That meant dread was coursing through me. My heart felt heavy and sweat broke over my forehead.

Suddenly I heard my name being called out by Sinistra, "Weasley, Rosemary!"

Slowly I climbed the small set of stairs to the stool. I looked around at the huge crowd who were starting to get bored and sat down. The hat was placed onto my head and I heard a deep rich voice in my mind.

'Hmm, Rosie.. You're a clever girl, aren't you? Lovely mind. Very brave and loyal to those who are close. What do you think Rose? Where do you think you should be?'

'Oh, uhh, well… Ravenclaw or Gryffindor maybe?'

'Yes, both will take you far, which house will it be? Decide, Rose. Decide.'

'Oh, dear Merlin. Ravenclaw then. Ravenclaw, please.'

'Well, it's is your choice.'

"RAVENCLAW!"

At least I had Lorcan. The majority of the hall began to cheer and congratulate me as I rushed from the front of the hall to a space on a Ravenclaw bench. A dark haired girl was opposite me and had a goofy grin smothered on her face, "You're gonna love it here!"

I was just relieved it was finally over. No more waiting, no more being in the spotlight for the whole school to judge and and stare at you.

When the sorting was over we were made to sing the newest Hogwarts song, mum said it was a different melody and tune to each person but the lyrics were exactly the same for everyone. After that Headmistress Mcgonagall introduced one or two new teachers and then made a few announcements that included banning everyone from the Forbidden Forest but there wasn't any point as I was told that detentions and other things happened in there. As she then welcomed everyone to start at the feast the had somehow just appeared, the girl in front of me turned and said, "Hey, are you okay? When you were getting sorted and it took about two minutes. What happened?"

"Oh, it was just a little convo. Nothing much, but I'm in Ravenclaw, that's good right?" I replied.

She smiled and took a bite into his pasta as her said, "Yeah, definitely great! So, I guess your name is Rosemary, huh? I'm Skye."

"Uh, yeah. I prefer Rose though."

"Cool, this is my second year here, I love it but the caretaker's a total creep," Skye said with a wink.

We continued to talk about ourselves as we ate, the food here was amazing. After a certain point all the main foods disappeared and desserts, pies and other puddings appeared and replaced what used to be there. People ate and devoured the sweet and savoury delights, they were full and on the edge of bursting; everyone chatted and made their way through the delicious meal.

Afterwards the prefects lead each house to their common rooms and then to each of their dorms. The boys and I tried to stick together but it was hard as there was so many people crowded in the corridors, moving stairs and doorways. We got to the portrait of Madame De Pompadour, she was the seriously clever and talented mistress to King Louis VX of France. Mum told me she had been to this common room once for something but she never really explained that part. When one of the prefects yelled out the password for all of the Ravenclaw, "The password is Orange Greyson! Remember it but don't write it down!"

"That's because of Professor Longbottom, the herbology professor, he wrote all the passwords down one time because he kept forgetting them and then a murderer, who wasn't really a murderer, Sirius Black, got hold of it and got into Harry Potter's dorm. This all happened in his third year here, the school just got more uptight after that," Skye said to the people around us.

The painting swung open and we all tumbled inside the Ravenclaw Common Room.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I will try to update this soon.


End file.
